<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Some feelings can't be ignored. by Kaboom_Indeed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489124">Some feelings can't be ignored.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaboom_Indeed/pseuds/Kaboom_Indeed'>Kaboom_Indeed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Owlboy (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bullying, Camping, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Dreams, First Kiss, Forests, Foxes, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Love Confessions, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Reading, Sharks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:14:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaboom_Indeed/pseuds/Kaboom_Indeed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Solus and Otus have been friends for a long time now. Solus wants to tell him about his feelings but is scared to lose his only friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Otus/Solus (Owlboy)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Thinking...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone! Author here, this is my first fanfic so go easy on me please. I don't know how many chapters this will have but there will definitely be at least two or three. So enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's almost midnight and Solus can't sleep. He keeps thinking about the consequences of telling Otus about his feelings, tucked in his bed with blankets over his head. He hasn't opened up to anyone about his attraction to men, since a lot of people are against this. Vellie is a small village and if the wrong person finds out, everyone will know and Fib and Bonacci will have another reason to bully him. But again if Otus liked him back it would probably be one of the best thing that would happen to him. They would have to keep their relationship secret for the same reason he keeps his sexuality secret. He knows that there are people that would support him but he also knows there are people that take it way too seriously. Solus knew thinking about it was bad so to cheer himself up enough so he could sleep, Solus started imagining all the things he and Otus could do if they were together. He imagined himself sitting on a hill, watching the sun set over the sea with Otus beside him, holding his hand, talking about their day, staring into each other's eyes, getting closer, and closer, and closer....</p><p>Solus wasn't sure when he fell asleep, but when he got up and looked out the window it was already morning. He put his clothes on and went outside. There wasn't any school on the weekends so Solus had all the time in the world to prepare his confession, he couldn't ignore his feelings any longer... </p><p>--------------------</p><p>'' Sooooouuuhhh... What are we gonna do today, since there aren't any pirates to fight against or any other adventure we could go to. '' Said Twig.<br/>'' We could make our own adventure! '' Said Geddy excitedly.<br/>' Sounds Exciting! ' Signed Otus, since he was mute his only communication options were Sign language and the occasional pen and paper.<br/>'' We could go explore the nearby forests and go camping? '' Offered Alphonse<br/>'' Great Idea! I just have to tell Pa and Bro where I'm going so they wont worry and we'll meet here! '' Said Twig.<br/>Solus was walking around Vellie trying to find Otus to talk to him, when he saw him and his friends and approached them.<br/>'' H-hey guys, W-what's up? ''<br/>' We are going camping to the nearby forest, would you like to join us? ' Signed Otus.<br/>'' I-I can join? '' Asked Solus.<br/>'' Of course you can! You just need to find yourself a sleeping bag! '' Said Twig<br/>'' Okay! I c-can do that! ''<br/>'' Alright! Me and Geddy are gonna get some tents, a lantern and some matches for the campfire and you and Otus could get some food for tonight. '' Said Alphonse.<br/>After everyone left to find things for the camp, Solus and Otus went to get some food for tonight<br/>Solus then told himself that the confession can wait until they're done camping so it wouldn't ruin it.</p><p> </p><p>*To be continued...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Night in the woods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The group sets a camp in the woods near the sea.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After everyone got all the supplies it was time to head into the forest. They found a clearing near the nearby sea and decided to stay there. It was about lunch time so everyone had time to set up their tents and make a campfire.</p><p>'' Please don't tell me you forgot to bring the manual. '' Said Geddy while looking through the tent bag.</p><p>'' The manual was there the last time I looked in it. '' Said Alphonse.</p><p>'' Well it isn't here now. You must've Lost it on the way here! '' Said Geddy.</p><p>'' I f-found some w-wood for the campfire! '' Said Solus putting down the wood in the middle of the camp.</p><p>'' Great! The matches are in my backpack. '' Said Geddy.</p><p>'' Let's hope Alphonse hasn't lost them too! '' Laughed Twig.</p><p>' After you're don making the campfire come and help us with the tents! ' Signed Otus.</p><p>'' O-of course! '' Replied Solus.</p><p> </p><p>Due to the lack of instructions it had taken a lot longer to assemble the tents but when the sun started to set, the tents were finally assembled.</p><p>'' Alright, we have two tents. One small tent for two and one big tent for three, so we should so we should choose who we want to spend the night with. I myself don't really care where I end up so I will let you decide. '' Said Alphonse.</p><p>'' I don't care either. I just wanna get some dinner and go to sleep. The tents took a hell lot of time and I'm tired '' Said Twig.</p><p>' How about me, Solus and Geddy get the big one? ' Signed Otus.</p><p>'' W-well, if It's okay with Geddy, t-than Sure! '' Said Solus Excitedly. He'd be lying if he said he didn't hope to end up with Otus.</p><p>'' Why not, It's only one night anyway. '' Said Geddy. '' That laves me with Twig. Now get some food before it gets dark. ''</p><p>-------------------</p><p>
  <em> ‘’ C’mon! We’re almost there! ‘’ A voice called Solus from the bushes, they’ve been walking for about 5 minutes. Otus surely has something big to show him, it’s not everyday you see Otus as excited as today. Then after they’ve exited the forest. Solus found out what the boy was trying so hard to show him. It was amazing… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘’ Solus? Solus! ‘’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘’ Huh? ‘’</em>
</p><p>'' Solus! ''</p><p>''W-what?? ''</p><p>After Solus opened his, eyes he saw Twig looming over him with an excited grin.</p><p>'' Otus managed to somehow tame a fox! It's so cute! You've got to see this! '' </p><p>''O-okay. I'll be right there! ''</p><p>(So it was a dream..... I knew something was odd when Otus started talking.) Solus thought to himself.</p><p>After changing out of his pajamas, Solus came out and low and behold, Otus was outside holding a fox. The fox had a wide smile and was making some sort of squeaking noise when Otus rubbed it's stomach. Cute!</p><p>''Awww. Look at you! '' Solus exclaimed and slowly approached Otus and the fox. '' Wild foxes tend to be aggressive so this one probably belongs to some caretaker. ''</p><p>'' Alright, I think it's time for you to go home now. '' Said Geddy as the fox jumps out of Otus's arms and runs somewhere into the forest.</p><p>'' Hey, how about we take a quick dip in the nearby sea? It's really hot out here and I could use a soak. '' Offered Twig</p><p>'' I can guard the camp while you swim since I can't touch water. '' Said Alphonse, while Otus starts jumping up and down excitedly.</p><p>'' Okay. Take your swimsuits and off to the sea! '' Shouted Geddy and the group set off.</p><p> </p><p>*To be continued....</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The group goes swimming for a bit to cool off from the summer heat. And Solus finally tells his friend about his feelings.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>----A few hours later-------</p><p>'' Man I dunno about you, but the water seems pretty cold now. '' Said Twig.</p><p>'' I t-think so too. We should go t-to the shore to warm up. '' Agreed Solus.</p><p>'' Umm guys? What is that? '' Asked Geddy, pointing at a weird gray triangular object coming from the water.</p><p>'' W-what is wha-t-<strong>T-T-THAT'S A SHARK!! RUN! '' </strong>Screamed Solus as the four quickly got out of the water onto the shore. It's the first time Solus had seen a shark in his life, but he read about them in books and knew what to do if he saw one.</p><p>' What is a shark? ' Signed Otus.</p><p>'' They are d-dangerous animals that live in the sea, t-they feed on other fish and are known to a-attack people! '' Replied Solus.</p><p>'' I guess we won't be swimming anymore today. '' Said Twig annoyingly.</p><p>'' We can wait until it leaves. '' Offered Geddy.</p><p>'' I think I'll pack up and go home after we dry up. '' Said Twig.</p><p>'' Yea, but it was fun camping here with you guys. '' Added Geddy.</p><p>'' I-I'm glad I could join. '' Said Solus.</p><p>The group then got their towels and stayed near the water to dry up. Geddy and Twig were sunbathing and Solus got a book out of his bag and started reading when Otus sat next to him. </p><p>' What are you reading? '</p><p>'' I-it's about the creatures in the sea. I've s-started reading after the islands f-fell back down. It's r-really interesting. W-want to.... r-read with me? ''</p><p>Solus blushed a little bit at the last part and Otus happily agreed. So the two  started looking at the pictures of all the different fish, corals other sea creatures. Otus was a little slower so Solus always waited until he was done reading and asked if he's done reading. From time to time Solus would look over at Otus. He always had a smile on his face and to Solus it was such a cute sight. He would always look back at the book after a few seconds. Seeing him smile makes solus smile too. After a while Solus noticed that Otus was leaning against his shoulder. Solus didn't mind. After about an hour it was time to head back to the camp, Alphonse was already waiting for them. Disassembling the tents was way easier than assembling it and after about 15 minutes the group was ready to go home. Solus then remembered that he wanted to speak with otus.</p><p>'' Um O-Otus? ''</p><p>' ? '</p><p>'' A-after we get b-back to Vellie, c-can I talk with y-you for a moment? S-somewhere where the o-others can't see us? ''</p><p>' Sure. I have something to say to you too. '</p><p>'' Really? Ok. ''</p><p>(Alright, now I 100% need to tell him, just how I practiced. Oh my God this is so stressful!) Thought Solus to himself.</p><p>A few minutes later the five made their way to Vellie. It was a nice warm sunny afternoon, perfect for a little walk around the village and enjoy the peace and quiet. The group said goodbye to each other and everyone went different ways, now there were just Otus and Solus.</p><p>' I know a place where we can be alone. Follow me!' Signed Otus, spreading his wings and rising to the sky with Solus following behind. They landed on a hill not far away from Vellie. The two owls could see the whole willage and a little bit of Tropos, it was a wonderful view. Otus sat down on the grass and patted the ground next to him, inviting Solus to sit beside him. They both sat down and enjoyed the wines for a minute or two before Solus broke the awkward silence.</p><p>'' S-so. Ummm. W-what did y-you want to t-tell me? ''</p><p>Otus glanced at Solus for a moment then looked around to see if anyone's watching them before pausing for a few seconds ' You go first. '</p><p>'' I-I really think y-you should g-go first ''</p><p>' You go first.' </p><p>'' I-... O-okay. I'll go first. '' Solus took a deep breath. '' S-so, what I w-wanted to tell you was t-that you're my b-best friend... M-my o-only friend, and I really d-don't want to ruin o-our friendship so i-if you d-don't feel the same t-than that's Ok. I-I guess w-what I-I'm trying t-to say is... That.... Ummm. I-I like you. Like....m-more than a friend. As I s-said, it's o-okay if you d-don't feel the s-same, I just w-wanted to tell you t-that. ''</p><p>Solus patiently waited for a response. He didn't expect an 'I love you too' , he just wanted a positive reaction, like 'thanks' or something like that. A few seconds passed, Otus was looking at him with a blank expression, when suddenly the biggest smile formed on his face.</p><p>' I like you too!'</p><p>'' R-really? I-I-I... T-that's a-awesome! I thought y-you w-wouldn't I- '' </p><p>Solus didn't get to finish his sentence when Otus wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a hug. Solus was probubly the happiest person in the world. It was everything he could ever want at that moment, holding Otus in his arms and knowing he loved him too. He wanted to stay like this forever. Or at least unti-</p><p>'' Otus! There you are! '' A deep voice came from the sky and the two jumped a little when they saw Asio land next to them.</p><p>'' Where have you been all day? I was looking all over for you! ''</p><p>At this point both Solus and Otus broke the hug and stood up to greet him. '' H-hello mister Asio, we're sorry we- ''</p><p>'' Hello Solus, It doesn't matter where you were. Otus, I need you to bring something to someone, I'll give you the details back in Vellie. It's important so be there as soon as you can and <strong>don't</strong> disappoint me. '' </p><p>Otus nodded and Asio flew away. Before he headed back, he turnt to Solus.</p><p>' I guess I' ll see you tomorrow. Asio seems to have something important and I don't want to make him angry. '</p><p>'' O-okay, but didn't y-you have something to say too? ''</p><p>' I wanted to say the same thing you said. And one last thing before I go.' He approached Solus, gave him a quick smooch on his cheek and waved as he flown away. Solus stod still for a bit and smiled as he watched him fly away to Vellie.</p><p>*To be continued*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Early Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>---The next day---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Solus woke up to the sound of little birds chirping outside. When he opened his eyes, he found himself in an unfamiliar place. It was Otus's house, a nice small cottage in the middle of Vellie. Otus was laying beside him with his arms wrapped around Solus's chest. He was fast asleep, it was such a cute sight for Solus, if he could, he would stay like this all day and run his fingers through his hair. Just like he was doing right now. While slowly petting his head, Solus remembered the day before, it was so fun swimming in the sea with Otus and his friends, the way Otus rested his head on his shoulder while reading, his confession and then his first kiss. After Otus delivered that package Asio gave him, he invited Solus for a sleepover. They talked abut all sorts of things, the other villagers, how much they despised Fib and Bonacci, owl history - well, mainly Solus talked about that- and some other minor things. Otus even found some old board games out of his closet. Then they lost track of time and it was time to go to sleep. Otus was snuggling against Solus the whole night. Suddenly Otus opened his eyes and they both stared into each other's eyes for a moment before Solus broke the silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'' O-oh. S-sorry, did I wake y-you? '' </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Otus gently shook his head and buried his head into Solus's chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'' Okay… Good morning! '' </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Otus made a little chirp. It was the first time Solus heard this sound, once he overheard Asio saying he likes to make that noise when he's really happy. And if Otus was happy, then Solus was happy too. Otus's bed was so comfy, especially when Otus was with him in it. But it was getting late and Solus didn't want to get him into trouble with Asio for sleeping in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'' I-I think we should g-get up before it's too l-late. I d-don't want you t-to get in trouble w-with Asio. ''</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment Otus sat up and stretched his arms, got out of bed with Solus following behind. They both changed out of their pjs and headed for the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>' We should probubly keep our relationship secret, you know how people can be, especially Fib and Bonacci. '</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'' Y-yea, I know. If e-either of those t-two find o-out, t-then e-everybody in Vellie will know. '' He was right, Those two are gossipping mashines.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Otus nodded ' Well I'm off to go study with Asio. See you later! '' Before they headed out, Otus reached up to Solus and gave him a kiss on his cheek. The sun was high up in the sky. Asio was already waiting near the fountain that was built a while after the islands fell back down. As soon as Otus saw him he flew to him and Solus went looking for Strix. He was walking to the spot where they usualy studied since Advent was destroyed. He hoped that they would study outside again since it was so nice outs-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>'' BOOO!! ''</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>'' AAAGGH!! ''</strong>
</p>
<p>Suddenly Fib appeared out of nowhere and Solus fell backwards right onto the dusty path.</p>
<p>Fib then roared with laughter and Bonacci came from behind the tree, laughing as well.</p>
<p>'' What's wrong Solus? Can't stay on your feet for more than a few minutes? '' Said Fib Mockingly. '' Where were you all weekend? Did you lock yourself in your room and studied like a NERD or were you hiding in the forest and singing with the animals like a fairy tale princess? '' After that comment both burst into laughter oce again. </p>
<p>'' Yea! Get em Fib '' Said Bonacci, cheering Fib on.</p>
<p>'' I-I.... Umm... '' Solus tried to say something, but couldn't say a word out of embarrasment.</p>
<p>'' Look at that! He can't even speak properly! How do you expect to find a girlfriend when you're such a disaster? HAHAHAHAHA- '' </p>
<p>'' You two again!? Don't you have something better to do? '' Solus perked up when a familiar voice was heard from behind him. When he sat up he saw Geddy and Otus approaching him. </p>
<p>' Are you ok? ' Signed Otus</p>
<p>'' Y-yea, I-I'm fine. ''</p>
<p>'' Don't worry, you'll find a girlfriend one day, things like that just take some time. '' Geddy tried to compfort him and in the corner of his eye Solus saw Otus giving him little wink.</p>
<p>'' I-I know. I-I gotta go f-find Strix b-before todays l-lesson starts. I don't w-want to be l-late again. ''</p>
<p>''Ok, see you later Solus! '' Said Geddy as the three waved goodbye to eachother and went different ways.</p>
<p>------The end-------</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! It was really fun writing this even if it didn't get that much recognition. I'm writing for fun, not for fame, but if you liked it, then feel free to leave a comment or kudos, since it tells me that you like what I write. You don't need to like this and since it is my first fanfic I'd love to hear your opinion on what i could change / add. Anyways, have a gread day / night. Bye!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>